


Morning fun!

by Curlyhaireddreamer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Children, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Name-Calling, Ownership, Panties, Riding, Rimming, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlyhaireddreamer/pseuds/Curlyhaireddreamer
Summary: “Mmm…M-Minato?” Kakashi askedThe blonde male/Minato stopped sucking and looked up at his lover before releasing his cock from his mouth.“Good Morning Kashi-kun” Minato greeted.





	Morning fun!

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own Naruto

Heels clacked against the cold tile as the door opened and closed. The person on the other side unzipped their heels after a long night and stepped out of them putting them off to the side for the next day. Stepping onto the wooden flooring the person quickly but quietly stepped toward a room with a burnt orange door and peered inside. The covers were kicked off a young boy and wrapped around another figure while the boy who was uncovered was cuddling a stuffed frog with a pleased expression on its sown-on face. The other little figure was wrapped in said blankets with a mop of silver hair sticking out. The person shook their head before quietly going over to the burrito wrapped boy and unwrapping him while spreading the blanket onto the boy holding the stuffed frog before giving them both a kiss on the forehead and heading out of the room quietly as they came.  
The person headed toward the bathroom and stripped as they went inside closing the door behind them. Turning the water on a warm temp the person proceeded the step inside and began to wash themselves until they dubbed themselves clean. Stepping out and wrapping a towel around their hips they proceeded to wring their hair of excess water and shake it out. The mirror above the person revealed long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes as well as a male form. Quickly up-doing his hair in two buns of sorts he quickly slid on some lace panties (I can not help it males with panties are too adorable!!!! >w<) and went to his bedroom. Gently opening the door, he tips toed inside as to not to wake the man in his bed who was sleeping soundly. He lifted the covers and quickly got inside to snuggle against the other man and went to sleep.

Next Morning!

Around seven in the morning is when the blonde-haired male woke up and turned to see his husband still asleep. He shook his head and knew his husband wouldn’t wake up early on a Saturday and suddenly the blonde male got an idea. Gently shifting himself the went underneath the covers to see his very yummy prize standing tall and strong. He giggled softly before peppering his husband’s cock with feather light kisses and gently licking the skin like an it was a frozen treat. His tongue swirled around his husband’s cock giving teasing licks and playful nips before his mouth surrounded the tip and engulfed him fully.

~Husband P.O.V/Dream

Kakashi moaned. The person on-top of him was riding him for all he was worth. Just watching the form go up and down on his cock was driving him mad to see his ass engulfing his cock like a vice grip of velvet.

“Oh! Kashi! So good! Ah!” the person mewled/moaned out.

Kakashi held onto the person’s hips before driving his cock all the way inside letting the person above him cry out in pleasure. Kakashi licked his lip before doing it again and again before really slamming into them. At some point, they both fell back onto bed Kakashi holding his lover’s legs apart and ramming into their sweet spot hearing them cry out in pleasure twisting underneath them.

“such a good little blonde bitch I have under me. A good little cock sleeve” Kakashi purred.

His lover arched and moaned at the dirty talk panting and slightly drooling as Kakashi’s hand wrapped around his lover’s blonde hair and tugged his head back devouring his mouth with his own.

At that point Kakashi began to open his eyes and felt a warm feeling on his cock. He let out a weak moan and pulled the covers up to reveal a blonde-haired male slurping his cock like it was the last meal he will ever have in his life.

“Mmm…M-Minato?” Kakashi asked.

Readers P.O.V

The blonde male/Minato stopped sucking and looked up at his lover before releasing his cock from his mouth.

“Good Morning Kashi-kun” Minato greeted.

His tongue proceeded to lick at the tip while Minato’s eyes never left Kakashi’s. Kakashi grinned. It wasn’t every day he was woken up like this so he decided to make it count. Kakashi grinned at his husband and pulled his still hard cock away from Minato’s lips. Minato pouted as he treats was taken away from him. Kakashi flipped Minato over onto his back and instantly stuffed Minato’s mouth with his cock once again deep throating the hell out of him. Minato moaned around his husband’s cock as he slid it to the back of his throat and just held it there. 

Minato had tears coming from his eyes while staring into his husband’s hungry ones and suddenly there was rough movement and Kakashi was loving every moment of it. His crotch slamming into Minato’s face basically suffocating his husband with his favorite treat one hand holding onto the head board while the other was working his husband’s cock letting Minato let loose a few wonton moans around his cock which made Kakashi plunge faster into his husband’s throat. All those years of slurping noodles made Minato a pro dick sucker even if he had his husband’s cock embedded into his throat his tongue went to work around his cock licking at the veins underneath it. Kakashi was a feral now panting hard and thrusting harder into Minato’s mouth watching his husband fucked expression before finally with a growl like cry he empty himself into his husband’s throat holding his husband’s head to make him swallow it all down. 

Minato went wide eyed as he felt his husband empty his cream down his throat and him being forced to drink it all down watching Kakashi shudder from above before he pulled his cock out letting Minato take a big gulp of air in his lungs. Kakashi parted Minato’s lips using his thumb to open Minato’s mouth and showing that he did indeed swallow it all. Minato shivered and began to squirm as he placed his mouth back on Kakashi’s cock to get it hard once again. Kakashi ran his fingers through Minato’s hair as Minato began to suck his cock like a greedy bitch that he was.

“Mmm fuck! What a good bitch I have” Kakashi moaned.

Minato shuddered he wasn’t new to dirty talk, but when Kakashi used it. It always made him hornier than normal. Kakashi continued to run his fingers through Minato hair before pulling his face away from his cock and flipping him to where he was underneath Kakashi and instantly he wrapped his mouth around Kakashi’s cock again sucking deep and hard. Kakashi chuckled at his wonton slut of a husband before he began pull Minato a little further toward him and began to lick at his pink puckering hole and Minato pulled away from his husband’s cock to cry out in pleasure. Minato LOVED it when Kakashi did this to him it always made his toes curl in delight. Kakashi continued to rim his husband while Minato continue to suck him panting and twitching like the little whore that he was. Finally, Kakashi moved his tongue away from his husband’s cute twitching hole only to finger it slowly making Minato pop off his cock again and mewling and arching.

“Oh, my what’s the matter koi? Does the dirty bitch not like what master is doing to him?” Kakashi asked.

He began to speed his fingers in and out of Minato who was mewling like a little whore.

“Ahh Kashi! I need your cock! I need you to fuck me like a dirty little bitch. Fuck my ass pussy please” Minato mewled.

Kakashi grinned before pulling his fingers away and popping his cock out of Minato’s mouth giving his butt a swift but frim smack. Minato blushed and whined as the smack connect making him leak a little pre.

“Oh, my whore thinks he can order me around?” Kakashi asked.

Another smack to the ass making Minato whine in pleasure not answering his husband’s question.

“I’ll show you your place” Kakashi growled lustfully.

Suddenly Kakashi was towering over Minato with a grin on his lips before spreading Minato’s legs apart wide and plunging into his pink star. Minato arched off the bed at the rough treatment, but Kakashi gave him no time to adjust as he began to plow into his dirty whore of a husband. Minato found it hard to breath as Kakashi continued to plow him hard and deep.

“Ah fuck! Kashi! So good!” Minato moaned lewdly.

Kakashi grunted driving his hips harder panting and sweating. Minato’s ass was always hot and tight like a velvet grip around his cock. Kakashi watched his husband as he screwed him. His pretty face converted into the dirty blonde angel that he loved. Kakashi suddenly shifted while still inside his husband holding him against his person and thrusting inside violently making Minato cry out in pleasure.

“Kashi! Ah no so rough! My spot!” He cried.

“Oh, is that what that is?” Kakashi asked.

Kakashi continued to roughly fuck his husband his hand clenched in his blonde hair while holding his hips down to roughly fuck his abused hole. Suddenly a knock sounded on the door Minato went wide eyed and Kakashi gave a smirk but did not stop fucking his husband. Minato was losing his mind shivering and twitching, clenching around Kakashi’s cock.

“Papa…were hungry” a voice sounded on the other side.

Minato panted trying to control his voice clinging to his husband.

“A-Ah! A-Alright Gin I-I’ll be d-down in a m-mmm-minute to c-c-Ahh! Cook you breakfast! Just wait with your b-bro-ther!” Minato shouted.

Steps faded away from the door before Kakashi captured his husband’s mouth in a dirty kiss, tongue-fucking his throat before pulling away.

“Such a dirty mother we have. Your kids are hungry and instead of feeding them your being fucked like a dirty little cock sleeve that you are” Kakashi growled.

Minato’s mind was blank as he gasped and moaned. 

“Oh god! I- I am n-not Dirty Ah!” Minato cried.

Kakashi flipped his husband to where he was on his hands and knees before pulling back his hair rough and slamming into him over and over repeatedly. Each time Kakashi hit his sweet spot Minato saw stars dance behind his eyes as his husband fucked his bubble butt ass. IT was so good. Kakashi leaned forward to bite at Minato’s neck hard sucking and leaving a red purplish mark. 

“Mmm now my little whore answer. Who do you belong to?” Kakashi asked.

Minato panted clenching the sheets.

“Y-You” Minato said.

“And who fucks you like the little bitch that you are?” He asked again.

Minato moaned.

“Y-YOU!!” he answered.

“Good boy. Now scream for me you little whore!” Kakashi growled lustfully.

Minato arched as Kakashi went rougher hips smacking with his ass hard. Fuck Kakashi was gonna cum soon. Minato clenched around his husband’s cock and Kakashi came hard into his husband with a growl like cry holding him there as he came inside his lovely blonde. Minato gasped and moaned loudly as he felt Kakashi fill him to the brim with his seed blushing thinking he will get pregnant again with their third child.   
Finally, Kakashi released him letting Minato fall to the bed exhausted. He breathed heavy like before looking at his husband and with jello arms went over to clean off his husband’s cock with his mouth. Kakashi petted his hair as this was done until Minato let go with a wet pop licking his lips with an exhausted happy look.

“Thank you, Kashi,” Minato said.

“No, thank you. What a wonderful way to start the morning” Kakashi said.

Minato leaned in to kiss his husband when a noise sounded from down the hall and Kakashi shook his head.

“You go take a shower baby. I’ll make the boys breakfast” Kakashi said.

Minato moaned as he slid off the bed and stood walking toward their conjoined bathroom and Kakashi watching his little butt disappear.

“DADDY WERE HUNGRY!” a voice screamed.

Kakashi shook his head before he put on his pants and top before exiting the bed room to meet his boys’ downstairs.  
A boy with spikey blonde hair awaited him by the kitchen with a stuffed frog in his arms and a cute pout to his lips as well as another who was dressed in a brown bear like onesie. They both stared at Kakashi pouting because they were hungry.

“Alright, alright. Mommy’s take a shower. Shall we have pancakes this morning?” Kakashi asked.

They both lit up and instantly went to get the ingredients help their father make breakfast. While they were occupied Minato came down dressed in shorts and white top before kissing his husband on the lips and went to greet his boys to help with breakfast.  
Kakashi watched as the boys went to go sit down and Minato bent over to get the mixing bowl from under the sink and he grinned.

‘I really love this man’

He quickly smacked Minato’s ass who quickly shot up and looked at his husband blushing before demanding that his husband sit down with his kids. Kakashi nodded and sat down at the table while Minato cooked with a blush on his face muttering pervert over and over. Kakashi grinned.

‘Thank you, Minato, thank you’


End file.
